detective_conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Protagonist editJimmy Kudo Main article: Jimmy Kudo Jimmy Kudo known as Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一 Kudo Shinichi?) in Japan, is the protagonist of the series. Jimmy is a brilliant high school detective who often solves difficult cases for the police. After getting in over his head with a certain case, he is attacked and forced to take an experimental poison by a member of a mysterious secret crime organization that he was investigating. The drug was supposed to kill him, but due to a rare side-effect, he was inadvertently shrunk back to his childhood body. In order to keep his true identity a secret, he now goes under the alias Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) and pretends to be a real child to throw off suspicion while he secretly solves many cases and looks for clues about the organization. He fears the organization will come back and kill him and everyone he knows if it is discovered that he isn't really dead. He also has always had a crush on his childhood friend, Rachel Moore who he is openly in love with but cannot reveal his feelings to in his current condition. Before he was shrunk, Jimmy was a popular detective, a great soccer player, and was sometimes a bit full of himself before he became "Conan". His two seiyū are Kappei Yamaguchi for Jimmy and Minami Takayama for Conan. He is voiced by Jerry Jewell for Jimmy and Alison Viktorin for Conan. In the TV Drama he was portrayed by Shun Oguri in teenage form and Nao Fujisaki in child form. editRachel Moore Main article: Rachel Moore Rachel Moore known as Ran Mouri (毛利 蘭 Mōri Ran?) in Japan, is Jimmy's best friend since elementary school. Both are in love with one another but neither have the courage to admit their feelings. She is skilled in martial arts and is the captain of her karate team, though her resolve can be easily broken if she has to face anything related with the horror genre. She spends most of her home life looking after Conan and her irresponsible father. Her seiyū is Wakana Yamazaki and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. In the live drama, she was portrayed by Tomoka Kurokawa. editRichard Moore Main article: Richard Moore (Case Closed) Richard Moore known as Kogoro Mouri (毛利 小五郎 Mōri Kogorō?) in Japan is Rachel's father, a former police officer turned incompetent private detective. He was married to Eva Kadan, a successful lawyer and childhood friend, but now they are living separately. Despite his irresponsible ways, he appears to care deeply for his daughter, and at times shows some flashes of honor and strict ethics. His seiyū is Akira Kamiya and his English voice actor is R. Bruce Elliot. He was portrayed by Takanori Jinnai in the live dram Black Organization M'ain article: Black Organization (Case Closed)' editMain Members editGin Main article: Gin (Case Closed) Gin (ジン Gin?), known in the localized manga as Melkior but is later refered to as Gin, is one of the top-ranked members in the BO, as well as the person who gave the APTX 4869 poison to Jimmy. He is extremely cold-blooded and one of the most menacingly-drawn villains. He is also extremely perceptive, and as such it would be extremely difficult to catch him. His seiyū is Yukitoshi Hori and his English voice actor is Troy Baker. He was portrayed by Sasaki Kuranosuke in the live drama. edit Vodka Main article: Vodka (Case Closed) Vodka (ウォッカ Vodka?) is a member of the BO, who is usually seen alongside Gin, whom he refers to as aniki ("older brother"). Unlike Gin, Vodka is very slow and easy to trick and, as such, would have been caught many times if he didn't stay with Gin so often. He is originally called Kaspar in the manga, but it is later changed to Vodka. His seiyū is Fumihiko Tachiki and his English voice actor is Kyle Herbert. He was portrayed by Taro Okada in the live drama. edit Vermouth Main article: Sharon Vineyard Vermouth is an important member of the Black Organization. Her true identity is Sharon Vineyard, a famous American actress who mastered the skill of disguise alongside her friend Yukiko (Vivian) Kudo, Jimmy's mother. They were both tutored through an acting class by the world famous magician, Toichi Kuroba, (who was secretly the original Kaitou Kid and who was later killed by an underground organization, though it has not been confirmed in the series to have been the B.O.). Vermouth is the Boss's favorite member of the organization, and she is shrouded with mystery. The cold-blooded part of her personality doesn't hesitate to carry out the B.O.'s top orders in the forms of murders and so forth, without the slightest bit of remorse. However, she shows affection for both Shinichi (Jimmy) and Ran (Rachel) after they unknowingly save her life as she is disguised as a male serial killer in New York. She eventually realizes who Conan must really be later in the series, and supports him in a way, by protecting him and keeping his true identity hidden from the other B.O. members. She believes that if anyone is capable of bringing down the Black Organization, Conan/Jimmy is that "silver bullet". She also does not seem to ever age, or ages extremely slowly. It is still a mystery as to why this is. She even goes to such lengths as to say she has a "daughter" named Chris Vineyard and she disguises herself as both "Sharon" and "Chris." She is questioned about her agelessness by Jodie Starling, who has a personal vendetta against her. Jodie remembered that Vermouth killed her father, who was also an FBI agent, when she was just a little girl. Vermouth never gives her a straight answer. "Sharon" later supposedly dies, while "Chris" looks on at the funeral. Vermouth's famous line is "A secret makes a woman, a woman." Her seiyū is Mami Koyama. edit Chianti A member of the Black Organization who serves as an assassin/sniper and replaces Calvados. 1. She appears in volume 48-49 of the manga and episode 425 alongside her partner, Korn. Chianti is first introduced to the Case Closed series in episode 425 as an experienced assassin. 1. In the anime, her sniping range limit is revealed to be 600 yards, making her a less experienced sniper than her partner Korn, as well as her FBI rival, Shuichi Akai.1 Chianti hints that she had some kind of connection to Calvados before he killed himself, though it is unclear just what that may be. Along with Korn, Chianti does not appear to like Vermouth. As far as appearance goes, Chianti takes on a goth-like style. 1 She wears a jumpsuit and dark lipstick, and has a dark tattoo resembling a butterfly's wing on her left eye.1 In the anime, she speaks with a distinct accent, and unlike the other members (aside from her partner), she rarely smiles. However, she appears to have some sense of ironic humor, as proven in the beginning of episode 425 when she and Korn are practicing sniping and he misses.1 Her weapon of choice is a Heckler & Koch PSG1 sniper rifle, and she drives a blue and white Viper.1 Recently, she participated in a mission in bringing back Kir, which succeeded thanks to Gin. She was about to kill the FBI agent Andre Camel, but an explosion interfered. She is forced to flee with the other BO members when onlookers appeared and called the police. Her seiyū is Kikuko Inoue. edit Korn Chianti's partner, and fellow assassin/sniper. He appears in episode 425 and volume 48-49 of the manga. He is much older than his comrades, always wears a dark hat and sunglasses, and always has a cold emotionless expression on his face. Unlike the other members of the Black Organization, he never smiles. He and Chianti both resent Vermouth because of Calvados's death. His face is designed in a way that makes him look as if he is perpetually frowning, and he has gray hair and wrinkles. His seiyū is Hiroyuki Kinoshita. editBourbon The newest member of the Black Organization, first mentioned in File 622 as having incredible investigative skills. He is possibly Okiya Subaru as he does have investigative skills, is shown drinking bourbon, and Haibara suspects him to be an organization member also. editBoss The mysterious leader of the Black Organization. Unseen and unheard, known only through text messages. This persons' (his or her gender is unknown) phone number follows the tune of the children's song "nanatsu-no-ko" ("7-year-old child"). No matter what the consequences are, the BO members follow this persons orders immediately and without questions, with the exception of Vermouth.needed edit Akemi Miyan'''o Akemi Miyano (宮野明美 Miyano Akemi?) was a member of the Black Organization under the alias Masami Hirota and Shiho Miyano's older sister. She was also Shuichi Akai's girlfriend which was the main reason she tried to escape from Black organization. She stole one billion yen to escape from the black organization but was killed by Gin. She's also the one who knows Conan's identity because Conan told her before she died. Her seiyū was Sakiko Tamagawa.needed edit '''Tequila Tequila is a tall intimidating member of the Black Organization that is used to muscle people into making deals with his syndicate.2 He apparently comes from Osaka since he is heard to speak with a Kansai accent.3 He first appears in Volume 12 of the manga where Conan literally bumps into him at a video game convention in a hotel.4 At first, Conan only dismisses him as being a game company employee when he sees him pick up a suitcase with a game company's logo on it. He is a giant BO henchman towering above 6'5" (195.6 cm). He is accidentally killed by a briefcase bomb. His seiyū was Kōsei Hirota and his English voice actor was Andrew Chandler. editSigehiko Nomiguchi A 56 year old politician and member of the Black Organization. He appeared in Volume 24 or episode 176, he was being indicted for taking bribes, but was killed by the Organization's member Pisco so he wouldn't talk. edit Pisco Kenzo Masuyama, a 71-year-old car company owner and a high ranking member of the Black Organization. Appearing in Volume 24 or episode 176-178, he knew Ai's parents, and her secret identity. However, Gin killed him for breaking the Organization's code of secrecy after being caught on camera as he committed a murder. His seiyū was Yasuo Maramatsu. editAtsushi Miyano Akemi and Shiho's's father, he was a scientist for the Black Organization. He had been working on a primitive version of what would eventually become the APTX 4869 drug for the syndicate. He was described as "The Mad Scientist" by the scientific community, but Hiroshi Agasa remembered him as a kind and gentle man. He was killed in an "accident" when Shiho was very young. edit Elena Miyano Akemi and Shiho's mother, she also worked for the Black Organization as a scientist. She was born in England, but fell in love with Atsushi and lived with him in Japan. In the organization, she was given the codename Hell Angel. She was remembered as a silent, shy woman. She died in what was believed to be an accident with her husband when Shiho was very young. On a case, Shiho discovered several audiotapes from her mother that were addressed to her.5. Her seiyū was Hiroku Suzuki. editCalvados Sniper who aids Vermouth in almost killing Jodie, but near the end of episode 345 he eventually killed himself rather than being captured. edit Rikumichi Kusuda A member of the Black Organization who posed as a patient in hopes of tracking Rena Mizunashi; however, Conan and the FBI managed to find him out. He escaped the hospital, and Conan and Shuichi went after him, but he committed suicide for unknown reasons before they managed to get information. He is first properly introduced in volume 57 of the manga, however, he can be considered the mysterious man the boy who witnessed in the Kir Case informed that he had seen Rena Mizunashi. His seiyū is Mitsuo Iwata. edit Cornelius Graver Cornelius Graver, known in Japan as Kichiro Numabuchi, is a hideously deformed killer who first appeared as the likely suspect in a murder spree in Osaka in Volume 19.6 Later, he turned out to have been employed by the Organization as an assassin, but he ultimately proved useless for them. He was going to be sent to Sherry's lab to have the APTX 4869 tested on him, but he escaped. He then went into hiding, killing innocent people whom he believed to be Organization members sent to get him. His seiyū is Naoki Tatsuta,his English voice actor is Barry Yandell6 edit Law Enforcement editTokyo Metropolitan Police editInspector Joseph Megure Inspector Joseph Megure (JA, KO, ZH) known in Japan as Inspector Juzo Megure (目暮十三警部 Megure Jūzō-keibu?), is a veteran police officer who has been working with Jimmy Kudo, Booker Kudo and Richard Moore. In fact, Richard used to work under him 10 years ago. He always wears his hat to hide an old scar which reminds him of a special case from 20 years ago, during his early police days which involved his then-future wife Midori. That time he was still a new police officer in charge of protecting Midori who planned to lure out a culprit who uses his car to run over high school girls with long skirts. Megure saved the girl's life, at the cost of a scar on his head.7 8 His seiyū is Chafurin and English voice actor is Mark Stoddard. editMiwako Sato Miwako Sato (佐藤 美和子 Satō Miwako?) is a young female officer who works with Megure. Her father was also a police officer who was killed on duty when she was only six years old. Her former partner Matsuda was killed in an explosion. She made her debut as a cameo appearance in Volume 19 of the manga or Episode 130 and was properly introduced in Volume 21 or Episode 146. Her seiyū is Atsuko Yuya. Tough, energetic, and a dedicated police officer that her "dates" tend to turn into police investigations, but she also can be quite lively and cheerful. Sato is hugely popular with the male members of the police department, but to their chagrin she, albeit hesitantly, begins to develop feelings for her colleague Takagi. A running joke in the series is that their relationship never progresses because of interruptions by the rest of the police force. However, in chapter 673, she kissed Takagi when he was hospitalized, after Conan and the Detective Boys warded off Megure and some others who were about to enter. She has come to value Conan's aid in several tough cases and trusts his judgment implicitly. She can tell he is no ordinary boy, and accepts him as a member of the police. editHarry Wilder Harry Wilder, known in Japan as Wataru Takagi (高木 渉 Takagi Wataru?), is an officer who works with Meguire and has feelings for his fellow officer Sato, which are somewhat awkwardly requited. He first appeared in the anime in episode 21/22(Lights... Camera... Murder), and made his first manga appearance in Volume 18 Chapter 171 - It Must be Similar. Strangely, for a time he had different hairstyles in different adaptions, smooth in the manga but slightly spiky in the anime, however his hair in the anime has more recently started looking like his manga counterpart's. His last name, Takagi, is used as the first name in the English Manga. He was named after his seiyū Wataru Takagi. His English voice actor is Doug Burks. Takagi has an appearance of ineffectual nervousness, but he's not as useless as he seems. He is quick to assess a situation and take immediate and decisive action when necessary or when it points in his favor. Conan frequently asks Takagi to do favors for him during crime scene investigations and he usually does so without any question. Like Sato, he sees that Conan is extraordinarily smart and observant, and appears to suspect that Conan is not who he seems; This is seen when he makes close observations of Conan in certain investigations, especially at the end of Volume 36 or Episode 304 when he and Conan get perilously trapped in an elevator together, resulting in Conan being forced to defuse a time bomb in his presence. When Conan and Takagi have a talk about the time bomb, he asks Conan "Who are you?" Conan replies rather cryptically that he'll tell him, but only in the afterlife. editOfficer Isshin Chiba Officer Isshin Chiba (千葉一伸 Isshin Chiba?) is Takagi's partner who likes to eat a lot. He's nice and very encouraging towards his friend. He made his debut in the fourth Detective Conan movie, then as a cameo appearance in Volume 29 of the manga and was properly introduced in Volume 32. Later in the series it's revealed he is a fan of the children's show Kamen Yaiba. editNinzaburo Santos Ninzaburo Santos, known in Japan as Ninzaburo Shiratori (白鳥 任三郎 Shiratori Ninzaburō?), is another officer who works with Meguire and likes Sato; however, she does not feel the same about him. He made his first appearance in the first Detective Conan movie and his manga appearance was in Volume 21, along with Officer Sato. Later in the series he makes overt advances towards Miwako, relying heavily on his status as the scion of a wealthy family (and doing his best to make the shy and awkward Takagi feel inferior in the process). However, after meeting Conan's elementary school teacher, Sumiko Kobayashi, he has stopped pursuing Officer Sato. He is known to have good knowledge on wine. His seiyū was Kaneto Shiozawa and is now Kazuhiko Inoue. His English voice actor is Eric Vale. editKiyonaga McLaughlin Kiyonaga Mclaughlin, known in Japan as Kiyonaga Matsumoto (松本 清長 Matsumoto Kiyonaga?), is the superior officer of Joseph Meguire and his underlings. His brutish appearance and the scar running down his left eye easily hide the fact that he is a caring, if somewhat stern, father figure. He is widowed and has a single daughter, Sayuri Matsumoto / Catherine McLaughlin, who used to be Jimmy's, Rachel's, and Serena's music teacher in middle school. He received the scar on his face during a confrontation with a serial killer 20 years prior to the series. His seiyū is Seizo Katou and his English voice actor is Bob Carter. editJinpei Matsuda Jinpei Matsuda (松田 陣平 Matsuda Jinpei?) is Miwako's parter who died while trying to stop a bomb from exploding. He chose to stay inside a Ferris wheel ride with a bomb because a message came that another bomb's location would be displayed on the casing three seconds before the explosion. He originally meant to redeem his partner Hagiwara, who died four years before in a related incident, but was unable to succeed. Miwako was partnered with him for less than a week, but his intense personality and subsequent death left a huge and lasting impact on her for years to come. Judging from her reactions to him shortly before he died, it is believed Sato was starting to fall in love with him. She has now carried the love on to Inspector Takagi, though she is reluctant to admit it. His character design is based on that of the famous Japanese actor Yusaku Matsuda. His seiyū is Canna Nobutoshi. editYumi Miyamoto Yumi Miyamoto (宮本 由美 Miyamoto Yumi?) is a traffic officer and Inspector Sato's best friend. She is a gossip who knows about Takagi's crush on Sato and, while often teasing the two about their relationship, she tries her best to help them get underway. Yumi is also quite attractive and popular in her own way, and she owns two dogs named Suta and Hachi. She is also allergic to cats. Her seiyū is Yuu Sugimoto. editMace Fuller Mace Fuller, known in Japan as Ginzo Nakamori (中森 銀三 Nakamori Ginzō?), is the inspector who is the head of the Phantom Thief Kid Task force, and can never quite catch him. He is known for his colorful, loud curses and temperamental demeanor. He mistakenly believes that the current Kaito Kid is the one that he started chasing after more than 20 years ago. He is unaware however, that the best friend of his daughter, Aoko, is the current Kaito Kid. He appears in the manga Magic Kaito as well. His seiyū is Unshou Ishizuka and his English voice actor is Jay Jones. editOsaka Prefecture Police editMartin Hartwell Martin Hartwel, known in Japan as Heizo Hattori (服部 平蔵 Hattori Heizō?), is Harley's father is the chief commissioner of the Osaka police department. While a very serious and stern police officer and family man, he has come to admire his son's abilities, though he rarely shows. His seiyū is Takehiro Koyama and his English voice actor is Andrew Chandler. editCommissioner Kazuha Toyama's father and member of the Osaka police department who works closely with Heizō Hattori. His seiyū is Shinji Ogawa. He is referred to as "Chief Thomas" in the Funimation dub. editGoro Otaki Goro Otaki (大滝 悟郎 Gorō Ōtaki?) is a member of the Osaka police department who is also a close friend to Harley Hartwell and has learned to trust him in the face of hard-to-crack cases. His seiyū is Norio Wakamoto. editOther State Police editDetective Worthington Detective Worthington (横溝 参悟 Yokomizo Sango?) is a stern-looking police inspector from Saitama who later he transfers to Shizuoka whom Conan has run into on several occasions. He is a serious and capable police officer, though he tends to be skeptical about theories and to intimidate suspects by moving up close and staring at them. He made his first appearance in the Case Closed Volume 6. His seiyū is Akio Ohtsuka and his English voice actor is Dameon Clarke. editInspector Jugo Inspector Jugo (横溝 重悟 Yokomizo Jugo?) is the twin brother of Detective Yokomizo Worthington who works at the Kanagawa police department. As intimidating as his older brother, he is much neater and less easy-going, which does not make him particularly popular with the people he encounters. His seiyū is Akio Ohtsuka, the same for Worthington. editMisao Yamamura Misao Yamamura (山村 ミサオ Yamamura Misao?) is a young police officer from the Gunma Prefecture. Thanks to watching too much TV, he is very enthusiastic about his work, but is totally naive, bumbling and child-headed, and thus totally unsuited for the job. The first reaction of Conan and all who know him whenever they happen to encounter him is exasperation, but once set on the right track he is very supportive. His grandmother, Nonna Yamamura (山村 ばあちゃん Yamamura Nonna?), made an appearance in manga volume 52. His seiyū is Toshio Furukawa. But now, he is a police inspector editKansuke Yamato Inspector Kansuke Yamato (大和 敢助 Yamato Kansuke?) is a Police officer from Nagano Prefecture with a prominent pair of criss-crossed scars over his blinded left eye. He walks with a crutch on his left arm. His first appearance in manga volume 59. In the same case, it was revealed he sustained those injuries during his disappearance for six months previously, while pursuing some criminals. His name seemed to have been inspired by Yamamoto Kansuke (山本 勘助?), a brilliant strategist and advisor of Takeda Shingen (武田信玄?), a background character in the case. Yamamoto Kansuke was also disabled in one eye and one leg. Kansuke is also a childhood friend of Yui Euhara (上原 由衣 Uehara Yui?), as well as her superior in the Nagano police. They were very close, but when he was presumed dead during his disappearance, she resigned and took it upon herself to marry into the Torada (虎田?) family to investigate the death of another well-loved colleague. editOfficer Tome An middle-aged officer that Conan usually refers to as "Tome-San". He first appears in episode 51, and makes minor reocurring appearances investigating the crime scene. Conan usually gets information from him when trying to solve a case. Like the lawyer Reiko Kujo, he is another anime only character who makes several appearances throughout the series, however, his appearance has highly increased during the progression of the series, including appearing in movie 9. editFBI editJodie Starling Main article: Jodie Starling Jodie Starling appeared in episode 226 as Rachel's English teacher under the name of Jodie Saintemillion. For a long time she was suspected by Conan's friends to be Vermouth in disguise, and even investigated by Conan and Harley on these suspicions in episodes 277-278, but is later revealed to be an FBI Agent in episode 345. She has a personal vendetta against Vermouth concerning the death of her father. She likes to call Conan "cool kid" but does not know his secret as she asks Vermouth （who knows Conan's identity) the reason she called him "cool guy" instead of "kid". Her name is a reference to Agent Clarice Starling from The Silence of the Lambs, played by actress Jodie Foster.needed Her seiyū is Miyuki Ichijou. editShuichi Akai Shuichi Akai (赤井 秀一 Akai Shūichi?) First appeared in episode 230-231 as a mysterious man spying on Conan. He is later revealed to be an FBI agent and Jodie's partner.9 He joined the Black Organization to spy on them but was found out. He is also the boyfriend of Akemi, the deceased sister of Anita Hailey. Gin refers to him as a very dangerous man after Vermouth informs him about her encounter with Conan and the FBI agents. Shuichi wants revenge on the Black Organization after the death of Akemi. After confronting Kir, he is shot and presumably killed in the explosion that followed. Recently, someone with a burn mark on his face and a huge resemblance to Shuichi has been seen. His seiyū is Shuuichi Ikeda. editJames Black A high ranking FBI Agent who works with Shuichi and Jodie. He first appears in episode 258, mistaken for a celebrity whom he resembles. His seiyū is Iemasa Kayumi. editAndre Camel A new FBI introduced in Chapter 600 of the manga, and episode 497 of the anime. He works as Jodie's partner, and at first, both Jodie and Conan were very suspicious of him. He and Shu'ichi appear to have somewhat of an alliance. It is revealed that he feels as though he owes Shu'ichi because he's the one who blew his cover while working as an undercover BO member, thus, getting his girlfriend Akemi killed. His seiyū is Kiyoyuki Yanada. editCIA editEthan Hondou Ethan Hondou (本堂 イーサン?) a deceased and a hard-boiled CIA agent. He is Hidemi and Eisuke's father, He was originally thought by Conan and friends to have been a member of the Black Organization, but it turned out he had infiltrated them for the purposes of destroying them. When he and his daughter put a plan in motion to place a new CIA agent within the organization (her), Ethan noticed that the syndicate had bugged Hidemi's clothes. To protect his daughter, Ethan was forced to injure Hidemi and kill himself - making it look like he had interrogated her and she had killed him. His seiyū is Rikiya Koyama. editEisuke Hondou Eisuke Hondou (本堂 瑛祐 Hondō Eisuke?) is Rachel's very clumsy (or bad-lucked, as he claims) new classmate. At first, Conan suspects he works for the Black Organization because not only does he look a lot like Rena Mizunashi, but he uses the same lie-detecting skills as she did. Conan is the only one having second thoughts about Eisuke; the others think that he's just a smart misguided student. Eisuke becomes an increasingly suspicious character as he begins looking for his sister, who looks almost identical to Rena Mizunashi; however, Eisuke insists that it is not Rena. However, his lie is revealed when he tracks down Kir/Rena to the hospital where she is hidden by the FBI, where it is revealed that Kir/Rena is indeed Eisuke's sister, and an undercover CIA agent. It is also revealed that Eisuke is the son of a deceased CIA agent, Ethan Hondou. The FBI offers him protection, but he refuses it. Currently, he intends to move to America to join the CIA like his sister and father. In episode 464, Eisuke tries to dig for information on how Richard Moore figures out his cases, and Conan mentally notes that Eisuke may be a threat to his secret identity. This thought becomes reality when Eisuke later tricks him by telling Conan that he is in love with Ran, provoking Conan to reveal his identity. His seiyū is Junko Noda. editHidemi Hondou Hidemi Hondou (本堂 瑛海 Hondō Hidemi?) is Eisuke Hondou's sister. She was originally introduced as a newscaster under the name Rena Mizunashi. Hidemi Hondou also serves as a member of the Black Organization under the codename Kir10. She is later knocked into a coma and detained by FBI agents after being involved in a traffic accident. It is revealed that her name is most likely an alias that refers to "007". She later wakes up and it is ultimately revealed that she is an undercover CIA agent, working as a double agent within the Black Organization, trying to bring them down. The FBI manage to trick the Black Organization to take her in again. To prove her loyalty, she was ordered to kill Shuichi Akai. Under heavy surveillance, she reports information to Jodie Starling. Her seiyū is Kotono Mitsuishi. editOther Characters editJunior Detective League Junior Detective League badge The Junior Detective League, known as Detective Boys (少年探偵団 Shōnen Tantei-dan?) in Japan, are a group consisting of Conan Edogawa, Amy Yeager, Mitch Tennison, George Kaminski, and Anita Hailey. Professor Agasa often looks over the kids and assist them when a case needs to be solved. As a symbol of the group, each member has a badge used as a walkie talkie and a tracer. editAmy Yeager Amy Yeager, known as Ayumi Yoshida (吉田歩美 Yoshida Ayumi?) in Japan, is Conan's friend and classmate. Amy was the sole female member of the Junior Detective League until they got Anita Hailey to join. She has a crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable, though Amy thinks that he loves Anita because he tries to protect her and she often sees them talk amongst themselves in private. She is a naive and innocent little girl who shows courage from time to time and acts as the team's cheerful spirit. Amy later becomes better friends with Ai, and in the Japanese version, Ai allows Amy to use the more informal term Ai-"chan" to address her.11 In the English Manga, her name is translated to Amy Yoshida. Her seiyū is Yukiko Iwai and her English voice actress is Monica Rial. editMitch Tennison Mitch, known as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (円谷光彦 Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko?) in Japan, is a friend of Amy and George who enjoys reading science books and takes a scientific approach to problem solving. He seems to be infatuated with both Amy and Anita Hailey. He is a smart and well-read first-grader who believes that technology can solve most problems. It was shown that his parents are both teachers, and he has an older sister, Asami Tsuburaya (円谷 朝美 Tsuburaya Asami?), two years his senior.12 In the English Manga, his name is translated to Mitch Tsuburaya. His seiyū is Ikue Ohtani and his English voice actor is Cynthia Cranz. He was temporarily voiced by Orikasa Ai in the 10th movie. editGeorge Kaminski George, also known as Genta Kojima (小嶋元太 Kojima Genta?) in Japan, is the overweight, self-proclaimed leader of the Junior Detective League. He loves food and can eat more than all the other Junior Detective League members combined. Even though he can be intimidating, he is actually very kind. He is a friend of Amy and Mitch, and has been shown to admire his father, who owns a liquor store. Both he and Mitch have a crush on Amy, and they both envy Conan since she likes him. In the English Manga, his name is translated to George Kojima. His seiyū is Wataru Takagi and his English voice actor was Dameon Clarke and currently Mike McFarland. editShiho Miyano Main article: Shiho Miyano Shiho Miyano (宮野志保 Miyano Shiho?) was a former member of the Black Organization under the code name "Sherry" (シェリー Sherry?). A gifted chemist at a young age, she was the inventor of APTX 4869, the poison that shrank Jimmy. Shiho betrays the organization after Gin killed her sister, Akemi Miyano. Shiho took the drug in a suicide attempt, but rather than dying, she, like Jimmy, became small. She is taken in by Dr. Agasa and becomes Conan Edogawa's right hand under her alias Anita Hailey, known in Japan as Haibara Ai (灰原哀 Ai Haibara?). She shows affection towards Jimmy, but she denies having said feelings. Despite being constantly in the company of the Junior Detective League and Ran, she was very reserved and only opened up a little more to Amy and Rachel after sometime. In Episode 330, she allowed only Ayumi to call her "Ai-chan". She often helps Conan solve cases and find information on the Black Organization to help bring them down in addition to working on the cure to their condition. Her seiyū is Megumi Hayashibara and her English voice actor is Brina Palencia. In the live drama, her teenage form was portrayed by Yuu Kashii and her child form was by Shibota Kyota. editFriends editHershel Agasa Hershel Agasa, known in Japan as Hiroshi Agasa (阿笠 博士 Agasa Hiroshi?), is an absent-minded professor who invents several devices to help Jimmy out. His given name is Hiroshi in the English manga and Herschel in the English anime. He serves as one of the few roles in the story who learns about Conan's true identity and helps the little detective in cases. He often takes care of the Junior Detective League and takes them on trips in his old VW Beetle. He lets Ai Haibara live with him when he finds her collapsed on the street. His seiyū is Kenichi Ogata and his English voice actor is Bill Flynn. editSerena Sebastian Serena Sebastian, known in Japan as Sonoko Suzuki (鈴木 園子 Suzuki Sonoko?), is Rachel's best friend. Serena comes from a wealthy family with a high social status though she does not show any. She is a typical, social girl, and is usually chasing after and flirting with attractive boys. Her current boyfriend is Makoto Kyougoku, a promising martial artist whom she maintains a long distance relationship with. She admits she wants Kaito Kid and Makoto to become candidates to be her boyfriend. Sonoko's last name in the English manga is Sebastian. Her sister is named Ayako Suzuki /Ayako Sebastian (Viz) or Angie Sebastian (Funimation). She thinks Jimmy is a loser and is always trying to set Rachel up on dates with new guys. Her seiyū is Naoko Matsui and her English voice actress is Laura Bailey. editHarley Hartwell Harley Hartwell, known in Japan as Heiji Hattori (服部 平次 Hattori Heiji?), is Jimmy's rival detective from Osaka and his father is the chief of the Osaka police department. He later becomes friends with Jimmy/Conan after he discovers his secret.13 He has a relationship with Kazuha Toyama, his childhood friend and would-be love interest, similar in the case of Jimmy and Rachel. He persistently builds friendship with Conan/Jimmy despite Jimmy's seeming disinterest, because they share the same goals of becoming greatest detectives and Jimmy is the only person he finds in his age group that can rival his deduction skills, and often helps in hiding Conan's secret (though occasionally he suffers a slip of tongue). Harley is also a master Kendo fighter. Unlike Jimmy, his favorite author is Ellery Queen rather than Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who wrote Sherlock Holmes. His seiyū is Ryo Horikawa and his English voice actor is Kevin M. Connolly. editKirsten Thomas Kirsten Thomas, known in Japan as Kazuha Toyama (遠山和葉 Tōyama Kazuha?), is Harley's childhood friend and a daughter of a commissioner who is positioned high in the Osaka police department. Harley and Kirsten's fathers are close friends. Her relationship with Harley closely mirrors Rachel's with Jimmy; she is too shy to admit that they feel more than 'friendship' for their respective partner. She and Harley share a pouch with broken handcuffs which is their good luck charm. She forms a close bond with Ran after her initial jealousy. She is skilled in Aikido. This is similar to Rachel who is skilled in karate. Also both of them are scared of ghosts because "karate and aikido won't work on them." Her seiyū is Yuko Miyamura and her English voice actress is Gwendolyn Lau. In the collectible card game, her name was Katie Thomas, and in Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation her name is given as Katrina Tolliver. editMakoto Kyogoku Makoto Kyogoku (京極 真 Kyōgoku Makoto?) is Serena's boyfriend, and the karate champion of Haido High School; his skills are up to the point where he can take on a gang of fifty sword armed men.14 He first appears in episode 153, and is a suspect during a case where Serena is a target for a killer. He saves Serena from the real killer, however, and hints that he is actually attracted to her. In his own way, he can be considered a valuable ally because of his Karate skills. Because of his participation in several tournaments inland and overseas, and a well-hidden shyness towards Sonoko, they do not get to see each other often. Although he is regarded by Conan as a brainless fighting champion, he saves him along with Rachel and Serena many times by stumbling through the moronic clues left by Serena, which was originally made to find her and have one of her romantic fantasies come true. His seiyū is Nobuyuki Hiyama. editFamily editBooker Kudo Main article: Booker Kudo Booker, known in Japan as Yusaku Kudo (工藤 優作 Kudo Yusaku?), is Shinichi's father. He is a famous author of detective stories15, and he created the popular character, "Knight Baron." He is extremely intelligent, and often had helped the police many times in the past solve cases that no one else could solve. His deduction skills are often superior to Shinichi's.1617 He was the one who created the name Phantom Thief Kid from Phantom Thief 1412.18. It was even hinted that he may have known Toichi Kuroba was the Phantom Thief Kid he was facing.19. He and Vivian moved to Los Angeles to pursue their careers leaving Shinichi behind in Japan. His seiyū is Hideyuki Tanaka and his English voice actor is Randy Tallman. editVivian Kudo Main article: Vivian Kudo Vivian, known in Japan as Yukiko Kudo (工藤 有希子 Kudō Yukiko?), is Shinichi's mother. She was a former actress who gave up her career at age 20 to marry Booker against the will of her family20. She had been a rival of Eva Kadan in her high school years, and tied with Eva at the last Miss Titan beauty contest that was held at their school.21 It is later revealed that due to Richard's poor English comprehension, he had failed to submit his vote to break the tie.22 Because of her reputation as the wife of a famous mystery author and for involving herself in some criminal cases which she occasionally helps to solve, she has been given the nickname, "The Night Baroness"2324 after the main character that her husband created for his mystery novels. Despite all this, she is free-spirited and often acts childish, much to Jimmy's chagrin. She occasionally shows up in Japan to see her son and to track particularly interesting cases at the request of her husband. Her seiyū is Sumi Shimamoto and her English voice actress is Laurie Steele. editEva Kadan Main article: Eva Kadan Eva Kaden, known in Japan as Eri Kisaki (妃 英里 Kisaki Eri?), is Rachel's big-shot lawyer mother that has been separated with Richard Moore for the last ten years. She is known as "Queen" in the legal world. She still wears her wedding band and still cares for him and is not above testing if he still cares for her. Her seiyū was Gara Takashima and her English voice actress is Julie Mayfield. editShizuka Hattori Shizuka Hattori (服部 静華 Hattori Shizuka?) is Harley's mother, wife of Hattori Heizō. She appeared in manga volume 28 to test Kogoro's skills, noting how her son always seemed to come out second best in encounters with Kogoro. She is an expert in kendo. editMagic Kaito Characters editPhantom Thief Kid Main article: Phantom Thief Kid Phantom Thief Kid (怪盗キッド Kaitō Kiddo?) is a male teenager who looks a lot like Jimmy. He also has a best friend named Aoko Nakamori, who looks a lot like Rachel. Despite the fact that Jimmy does not care much about investigating thefts, Kid draws his attention by being an uncatchable magician. Curiously, in the anime, Kaitou discovers Conan's true identity, but keeps his secret, and sometimes Jimmy can even count on Kid's help to solve some of his cases. His codename in the police department is 'International Criminal 1412'. Kaitou Kid appears in his own manga series, Magic Kaito as well. The original Kaitou Kid (8 years prior to the start of the story) focused on mostly stealing antiques and high-valued art. However, he was murdered, and his son takes over for him by continuing in his guise, stealing mostly jewels with strange histories in order to find his father's killers and lure them out. He is a noble thief at heart. He is also able to charm women into an infatuated state. His seiyū is Kappei Yamaguchi and his English voice actor is Jerry Jewell. editSaguru Hakuba Saguru Hakuba (白馬探 Hakuba Saguru?) is a famous high school detective based outside Japan, he is a character originally from the Magic Kaito series. He is the son of a high police official. He is Kaito's love rival for Aoko. He also attempts to catch the Phantom Thief Kid. Saguru believes that Kaito might be the Kaito Kid, but can never prove it. Sagura has also made appearances in the anime and manga of Case Closed, though there are times Kaito uses him as a disguise. In one of his Case Closed appearances, he appears with a pet falcon named Watson. His opinion of Heiji is very low; an example would be in the Lavender Re-Murder case, where he presumed there were holes in the window and that Heiji broke it down in a rush. This lead Hakuba to the wrong criminal. His seiyū is Akira Ishida. editOthers editTomoaki Araide Tomoaki Araide (新出　智明 Araide Tomoaki?) is a young doctor and the son of Richard's physician. He was once the basketball coach on Rachel's school and, upon their first encounter, thought to be a rival for Jimmy affections for Rachel. While Tomoaki had practised along with his father, he intended to move to Aomori for a job at a local clinic, along with his grandmother Mitsu Araide and his household helper Hikaru Yasumoto, especially after his father had been murdered by his stepmother Yoko for driving his actual mother (and Yoko's friend), Chiaki, into alcoholism and eventual death. However, he has reappeared in Conan's vicinity on several occasions - seemingly at least; his identity was used by Vermouth in order to track down Ai aka Sherry. He was almost murdered by her to facilitate the cover, but the FBI had temporarily moved him to safety in America. After Vermouth's disguise was exposed, he returned as of volume #44 to Titan High School and continues to practise in the area. His seiyū is Hideyuki Hori. editHikaru Yasumoto Hikaru Yasumoto (保本 ひかる Yasumoto Hikaru?) is the young household keeper to Dr. Tomoaki Araide. She tends to be overly nervous about her chores, mostly because of the possibility that she may have a crush on her young employer who once was her doctor and therefore is too anxious about having to leave him. Her seiyū is Akiko Hiramatsu. editLiz Faulkner Liz Faulkner,known in Japan as Sumiko Kobayashi (小林 澄子 Kobayashi Sumiko?), is (as of Vol.16) the Detective Boys' class teacher. Actually a kind person, in her initial period at Titan Elementary she was known as "the witch" due to her harsh behaviour to her students, which was in fact prompted by previous bad experience and her innate stage fright. With the help of Conan and his little friends she has warmed considerably, and after having seen the Detective Boys in action she has even appointed herself as their manager. Incidentally, Ms. Faulkner is a huge fan of detective story writer Rampo Edogawa - the author whose surname Jimmy had adopted for his alias; as yet, she has not guessed at that connection between the two. When she wears contacts, she looks like officer Sato. It's revealed later that she had a past childhood encounter with Officer Santos involving sakura flowers. Her seiyū is Yuko Kato, her English voice actor is Stephanie Young. editSubaru Okiya Subaru Okiya (沖矢　昴 Okiya Subaru?) was introduced in file 622 as a nameless suspect of burning down an apartment. His appearance is that of a young blond haired man with glasses. He is currently staying in Jimmy's house with his permission after his apartment burned down. He is a graduate student concentrating on engineering with deduction skills equal to that of high school detectives shown so far. Subaru was once seen drinking some creates speculation of his role as Bourbon. Sherry also senses the Black Organization stare from Okiya but it disappears as quickly as it comes. His seiyū is Ryotaro Okiayu. editYoko Okino Yoko Okino (沖野　ヨーコ Okino Yōko?) is a young pop star idol who is a regular focus of worship by Richard Moore. She has a number of cameos throughout the series, mostly as a prominent guest at some social gatherings which turn into criminal cases. Her seiyū is Miki Nagasawa and her English voice actress is Elise Baughman. editAzusa Enomoto Azusa Enomoto (榎本 梓 Enomoto Azusa?) is a young waitress at the Poirot Cafe, which Kogoro occasionally visits for a snack. She seems to have a knack of bringing some cases Richard's (and therefore Conan's) way. Her seiyū is Mikiko Enomoto. editReiko Kujo Reiko Kujo (九条 玲子 Kujō Reiko?) is a public prosecutor, nicknamed "Madonna of the Courtroom", who has appeared only in the anime.25 each concerning a courtroom case in which she is Eva Kadan's rival. She is replaced in episode 489 with another lawyer. It should be noted that she is one of the few only anime characters who has made a recurring appearance. Her seiyū is Rica Matsumoto. editMidori Megure Midori Megure (目暮 みどり Megure Midori?) is the wife of Inspector Megure.26 She first appears in episode 218. Her seiyū is Ai Orikasa. editJirokichi Suzuki Jirokichi Suzuki (鈴木　次郎吉 Suzuki Jirōkichi?),Serena's uncle, is a glory-hounding, but for his age (in his 70ies) very fit and active, industrial advisor for the Suzuki company. Ever since Kaito Kid stole his place on the paper's front page, he is obsessed with catching Kid in order to raise his fame, only to be outdone by Conan every time instead. Category:New pages Category:Ran Mouri